Raj
by Lauren Minoure
Summary: Bardzo trudno jest się rozstać z swoim małym rajem, kiedy już się go znalazło. Pisane po baaaardzo długiej przerwie w pisaniu.


**Inspirowane utworem Vanessy Carlton "Paradise" i klipem na youtube o tytule "Fool's Paradise". Z Rukią w roli głównej. ****

* * *

**

Raj 

_„And it's one more day in paradise_

_one more day in paradise_

_it's one more day in paradise_

_one last chance to feel alright... alright"_

Od zawsze kochała wysokie miejsca — konary drzew, dachy budynków czy wzgórza — bez względu na to, gdzie się znajdowały, przyciągały ją jak magnes obietnicami pięknych widoków, otwartych przestrzeni, które miały się przed nią otworzyć i dać choć znikome pouczcie wolności. Z góry wszystko wydawało się mniejsze, nie tak ważne, jak na co dzień, wszelkie problemy ulatywały niczym spłoszone ptaki, odlatywały, znikały daleko, za horyzontem, zamieniały się w małe punkciki gdzieś na dnie jej umysłu. Podobnie było w Karakura — niezmienna, monotonna panorama miasta działała na nią uspokajająco, szare, spalone słońcem budynki układały się w różnorodne, równe szeregi według jakiegoś ściśle określonego planu. Ludzie w to letnie popołudnie nieśpiesznie podążali w sobie tylko znanych kierunkach, śmiali się, spacerowali, niektórzy spędzali czas z rodzinami, rozkoszując się gorącym sobotnim dniem. Poczucie, że tutaj, w świecie materialnym wszystko jest w porządku, że dzięki niej i Ichigo bezpieczeństwa tych ludzi nie zakłóca żaden hollow, była uspokajająca i wprawiała duszę Rukii w harmonię.

Zacisnęła dłoń mocniej na konarze drzewa, czując jak szorstkie w dotyku drewno drapie skórę. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć choćby jednego dnia, w którym nie odczuwałaby tu szczęścia czy radości, jednego dnia, który sprawił jej ogromny ból, jednego dnia pełnego zimna, osamotnienia i pustki, które w Społeczeństwie Dusz towarzyszyły jej aż nazbyt często. Nie było tu spojrzeń, które wydawały się oskarżać ją o śmierć Kaiena, nie było szeptów „Patrzcie, to ta Kuchiki!", nie było zimna klanowej rezydencji, nie było nic, czego w tamtym świecie tak bardzo nienawidziła. Nie było tu niczego złego. To był jej raj.

Uśmiechnęła się na chwilę, patrząc zamyślonym wzrokiem na czysty błękit nieba, rozciągający się nad nią; czuła, jak słońce łaskocze jej policzek, a przyjemnie chłodny, lekki podmuch wiatru ochładza spocone czoło.

Uśmiech znikł jednak równie szybko, jak się pojawił, a zastąpił go melancholijny, zamyślony wyraz twarzy; światło w ciemnoniebieskich oczach Rukii zgasło, stłumione myśleniem o tym, co było przecież nieuniknione. Nie mogła tu zostać. Nie mogła i wiedziała o tym doskonale — i tak spędziła tu już zbyt wiele czasu, wielokrotnie zapewne złamała zasady Społeczeństwa Dusz i prędzej czy później musiała ponieść za to karę, od której nie mogła uciec, a tylko ją odwlekać, odsuwać jej widmo, majaczące przed nią, przysłaniające swym ogromem i nieuchronnością każdy dzień, każdą chwilę, każde takie ciepłe, sobotnie popołudnie.

Im szybciej to zrobi, tym lepiej, im szybciej zerwie więzi, pozbędzie się tych przyjaźni, im szybciej ucieknie, tym mniej bolesne będzie rozstanie z tym rajem. Tak mówiła sobie każdego dnia i każdego dnia, kiedy była już bliska podjęcia ostatecznej decyzji, wycofywała się — nie mogła odejść, kiedy przed oczami stawała jej uśmiechnięta twarz Orihime, poważne spojrzenie Ishidy czy zdeterminowany wzrok Ichigo.

— Co z tobą, Rukia? — Aż podskoczyła na dźwięk tego doskonale znanego głosu i omal nie spadła z gałęzi.

— Mogłeś dać znak, że tu jesteś! — warknęła zdenerwowana i nieco zażenowana tym, że Kurosaki zobaczył ją w takim stanie. Nie chciała mu o niczym mówić ani nic tłumaczyć. To byłoby zbyt trudne.

— To nie moja wina, że mnie nie zauważyłaś — odparł Ichigo, patrząc na nią uważnie, a po chwili dodał lekko zaniepokojony: — W porządku, Rukia?

Co miała mu powiedzieć? „Za kilka dni zniknę z twojego życia i nikt nie będzie o mnie pamiętał"? „Tak będzie lepiej"? Nie, to wszystko wydawało się tak absurdalnymi tłumaczeniami, że nie miała nawet odwagi tego powiedzieć. Pokiwała tylko głową na znak, że nic się nie stało i ponownie spojrzała na Ichigo. To był kolejny dar, kolejny element tego małego raju — Kaien-dono. Ten Kaien-dono, który lata temu zginął, którego podziwiała i kochała, wreszcie — którego zabiła własnymi rękoma i przez to żywiła do siebie głęboką nienawiść i obrzydzenie. Ten Kaien-dono stał teraz przed nią w postaci Kurosakiego — różnili się nieco, ale i tak podobieństwo było uderzające. Przytłaczało Rukię za każdym razem, ale jednocześnie przynosiło radość — bez względu na to, co się działo, bez względu na to, jak poważne było niebezpieczeństwo — będąc z Ichigo czuła się wolna i szczęśliwa, choć przez moment uwolniona z więzów, którymi była spętana w Społeczeństwie Dusz i którymi związała się sama, przyłączając do rodziny Kuchikich i, w przypływie poczucia winy, zrywając wszystkie dawne znajomości.

Tutaj, w Karakura, mogła zacząć wszystko od nowa, choć przez krótki czas mogła żyć tak, jak chciała. Świadomość, że pewnego dnia będzie musiała to zakończyć wisiała nad nią, jak ostrze topora, jak wyrok śmierci, który mógł jej przecież grozić za oddanie swoich mocy człowiekowi. Dlatego, nim zniknie, nim umrze i nigdy tu nie wróci, chciała przeżyć choć trochę czasu w swoim małym raju, który odnalazła przez czysty przypadek.

Nagle usłyszała ostry dźwięk niewielkiego telefonu, który leżał bezpiecznie w jej kieszeni — szykowało się kolejne zadanie, którego celem było to, by mieszkańcy Karakura mogli nadal, bez przeszkód cieszyć się tym sobotnim popołudniem. Zgrabnie zeskoczyła z gałęzi i podeszła do Ichigo, który już opuścił swoje ciało i teraz czekał na nią w stroju shinigami.

Kiedy biegła obok niego i obserwowała jego zmarszczone brwi, poważny, zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy ponownie przed jej oczami pojawiła się skupiona, zdecydowana twarz Kaiena.

W jej głowie po raz kolejny, jak w ciągu wielu ostatnich dni, pojawiła się myśl, której nie chciała i nie potrafiła się przeciwstawić, kłamstwo, które wmawiała sobie od dwóch miesięcy:

„Jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie mogę odejść. Jeszcze tylko jeden, ostatni dzień w tym raju."


End file.
